El último hombre
by Placeba
Summary: Serás el último hombre en pie, lo sé, lo sabes, todos lo creen saber, pero serás alguien más también. Apuesto que ni siquiera te puedes llegar a imaginar quien, Daryl Dixon.


**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes, tampoco la serie ni mucho menos el cómic me pertenece. Este breve relato es sin fines de lucro señores.

* * *

**EL ÚLTIMO HOMBRE**

* * *

Apenas salí de la cabaña y me alejé del asfixiante aire que intoxicaba el lugar, el cielo me pareció tan limpio, tan inmenso, pese a que las nubes grisáceas que pronosticaban la inminente lluvia estaban sobre mi cabeza.

El viento era helado y olía a frescura, a bosque y a libertad, sin embargo, yo que estaba sola allí, que prácticamente ya no tenía familia y que si lo deseaba podía largarme en ese preciso momento, me sentía más aprisionada que nunca. Me llevé la palma de mi mano sobre mi pecho y la deje ahí, tratando de que el contacto calme un poco los latidos de mi agitado corazón, pero fue infructuoso, estos seguían ahí bajo mi piel y mi carne, vivos, casi en llamas, gritando lo que yo no me atrevo a decir y aquello que está dando vueltas en mi mente, que me carcome y que me enajena.

Las piernas se me vuelven ligeras y las raíces ensortijadas bajo mis pies me dificultan el doble querer avanzar. Siento como el cabello se me revuelve mientras sigo corriendo, estos hilos rebeldes se me pegan en la frente y a veces se introducen en mi boca entreabierta. Sé de qué me estoy alejando, por qué esta confirmación tan inocente y simple, tan minúscula e inclusive insignificante, me tiene más aterrorizada que los mismísimos Caminantes. Sé que es impulsivo, irracional quizás, pero el control de mi cuerpo y mis acciones quedaron atrás, con la cabaña y con el hombre que me quita el resuello.

Me detengo cerca de un claro, dónde la luz tenue de lo poco que hay de sol allá arriba desciende en un halo grueso hasta iluminar una porción de maleza en el suelo. Estoy conmocionada, por la carrera hasta aquí y por lo otro también, por los recuerdos que empiezan a nublar mis ojos, por todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, eso que pasé contigo, esto que vivimos juntos. Reproduzco tus ojos, ya sin querer, inconscientemente, casi como una extensión de mi misma, y la interpretación que hago me hace sentir posesiva, casi como si fuera la única que puede ver más allá de ti, pero para que mentir, ya basta de esa mierda. Ser un especial, aunque sea una migaja, es lo que quiero creer. Dame aunque sea esa victoria después de cómo he sido derrotada bajo tu invisible influjo, bajo tu indiferencia y bajo tus cuidados, tu soledad y tu compañía, tu protección y tu silencio.

Cuando dejo de creer, ahí está tu existencia, ahí estás tú y es curioso cómo no lo adviertes. Haces que reze por nuestros amigos de la prisión, por aquellos pobres que pasan las mismas pellejerías que nosotros. Haces que mantenga esta esperanza y de paso creas nuevas. Haces que ruegue por tí, para que sigas siendo omnipresente, casi con esa inmortalidad que raya en lo absurdo, y también por mí, para que nunca te aburras de esta estúpida niña y decidas que de verdad nunca fui lo suficiente para tí. Haces que te otorgue poder sobre mi y que no me arrepienta de ello.

Estoy exaltada, eufórica, borracha sin ningún grado de alcohol casero en la sangre. Lo que pienso nace de un rincón secreto de mi ser y no puedo parar. Todo gira alrededor tuyo y es loco, mucho, pero se siente tan bien que mis conjeturas sobre ti van acelerados, sin freno.

Suspiro y observó el cielo.

Serás el último hombre en pie, lo sé, lo sabes, todos lo creen saber, pero Daryl, escúchame a lo lejos y siéntelo, siente ésta seguridad porque, si bien no tengo todas las respuestas ni las palabras perfectas, ni siquiera la certeza de mi propia vida y cuanto llegará a durar ésta, ten por seguro, como la mayor de las verdades y el más ingenuo de los anhelos, que también serás el último hombre que quiera más que a mi propia vida.

* * *

_No sé a qué quiero llegar realmente. Parece que el amor, o su concepto sobre valorado, me atrofia un poco. TWD vuelvan luego! Necesito mi dosis de caminantes, muertes y sangre para diluir el azúcar en mis venas. Saludos y disculpen las faltas que aquí se encuentren._


End file.
